


Forget It.

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Forget it. You fucking suck.”





	Forget It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletWolf213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/gifts).



“Stiles, please,” Jordan said, begged, as he followed Stiles around his apartment, desperately trying to calm his boyfriend down.

“Forget it. You fucking suck,” Stiles said as he shoved more of his belongings into his backpack.

Jordan was surprised at just how much stuff Stiles had left at his apartment over the last year and some that they had been together. Of course, Jordan knew how much space Stiles took up in his life, was thankful for every inch that the boy occupied, but it was different to see in stashed belongings. Belongings that Stiles was packing up—something that he had never done before, not once during any of their previous fights.

“Stiles, stop it. Leave this stuff alone. What are you-”

“Fuck off, Jordan.” Stiles snapped out the name, and Jordan wished desperately that he could go back so that he would never have to hear Stiles say his name like that.

“Can we please talk? You don’t have to take all this stuff, Sti,” Jordan tried again, didn’t care how desperate he sounded. He was scared, scared that he’d fucked up too bad. He didn’t even want to think about losing Stiles, couldn’t think about losing him, or he would break apart.

“Are you ashamed of me! Is that what this is, Jordan? Because you told-” Stiles’ voice broke in a sob, and Jordan watched, helpless, as he hugged himself. “you told me you  _ loved _ me.”

“I do,” Jordan said, his voice hardly more than a whisper. Stiles was crying,  _ fucking crying _ , and it was because of him. It felt like his heart was breaking. His own eyes were wet, he knew that, and he took a step forward. “I do.”

“Why won’t you come, then?” Stiles asked, as though it were nearly that simple, as though saying no wasn’t breaking Jordan’s heart, too.

“Stiles,” Jordan whispered, stepping closer, closer, until he could fold Stiles into his chest and hold him tight. “I’ve been breaking the law for a year. I’m a  _ cop _ , baby.”

“My dad wouldn’t shoot you,” Stiles said, his breath tickling at Jordan’s neck where he had his face pressed.

“Stiles, I’ll lose my job. I’d have to step down. I-” Jordan couldn’t finish. He wanted to say yes, fuck, he wanted to say yes  _ so bad _ , but he couldn’t. There was too much going against them, too much at risk.

“I know. I know,” Stiles said, his own arms wrapping around Jordan’s waist, finally, and Jordan held him even tighter. He sounded calmer when he continued. “I just want to go to prom with you. Show everyone how much I love you.”

“I love you,” Jordan said, pressed the words into Stiles’ hair. “We’ll show everyone. Okay? But we have to wait, just a bit more.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, and he held Jordan a bit tighter, too.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this got sad, i didn't mean for that to happen!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
